Chills
by seedyapartment
Summary: Really short. Hermione is having some thoughts, when she's accosted into a broom closet.


"Earth to Hermione..."  
  
Her head snapped up to see Ron and Harry staring at her, mouths open. She winced a little, and shrugged.  
  
"Sorry...what?"  
  
They continued to stare.  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione! You were spacing out in class. In class. Are you ill?" Ron was screeching, eyes wide. Hermione flushed bright red.  
  
"Oh, no. I was thinking about... this new transfiguration."  
  
Ron just shook his head, looking satisfied, but in disbelief. He was easy to fool. Hermione figured if she could avoid the concentrated stare that Harry was now flashing her way, then she'd be all set and home free.  
  
The tall, sneering blond who had been the object of her current zoning out was not someone who Hermione was attracted to. Never, she swore to herself, under her breath. Yet she found herself unable to take her eyes, and mind, incidentaly, off him. He was a Malfoy. She cursed the name a billion times over.  
  
And Harry could never know. He'd never look at her the same way again...wait. Know what? There was nothing for him to not know. Right.  
  
"Hermione? Never, what?" Harry's eyes were squinty. Oh, damn. Had she said that outloud?  
  
"Why'd you say 'never' just then?" Ron affirmed. They were both looking at her as if she were bonkers.  
  
"Um...nevermind. I didn't know I did. Didn't mean to..." She tried to pass it off as nothing, but Harry was still looking at her suspiciously. Or so she thought.  
  
And as suddenly as it began, class was over. She frantically looked at her notebook, and found nothing there. She would have to borrow the notes from someone. Ron took almost no notes, and Harry's handwriting was absolutely illegible. Perfect.   
  
Contemplating her situation as she made her way slowly down the hall, she was startled by a strong hand gripping her forearm. She had no time to cry out or to protest as she was pulled into a closet.   
  
The door shut behind her, and the hand let go harshly.  
  
"Ow," Hermione objected, "What in the bloody hell do you think you're..."  
  
Spinning around, she had stopped herself short when she had seen the face of her kidnapper. Catching herself, she pulled her shoulders back and tried to continue.  
  
"...you're...you're..."  
  
"Miss Granger," Draco started, with a devious grin that brought chills to Hermione's blood everytime, "I couldn't help but noticing you staring at me earlier."   
  
Hermione's mouth gaped open. OhGodOhShitthiswasnotgood...  
  
"Why...what? I was not! That is..." She lost the words she was looking for, as Draco reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her frantic pacing. "appalling." God, she thought to herself, could you be any less convincing?  
  
His hand on her arm almost burned a hole, but she shut her mouth and said no more. Dust swirled around the mustly closet; it could be seen in the line of light from under the door. Hermione figured she'd be safe if she focused on that.  
  
"Hermione." Draco said, spitting the name as if it were a curse word. Even said in such a vile manner like that, Hermione shivered. He had never said her name before...  
  
Harry flashed before her eyes. He was her best friend, and this was his worst enemy. And hadn't she just convinced herself that she did not have a crush on him? (Damn, she thought, she had had to convince herself of that? Not good.) She couldn't hesitate any longer; the situation just wouldn't allow that.  
  
"I was not staring at you, Malfoy, nor would I ever. You are the most repulsive, arrogant person I ever had the misfortune of knowing."  
  
Draco scoffed, that arrogant Slytherin smile coming to the corner of his lips.  
  
"Don't waste your breath; I think no better of you."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Draco's eyes darkened, and his gaze, Hermione could barely see in the dark, lowered to hers as he took a step forward.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, his lips were ghosting over hers, forbidden and salty.   
  
And she pushed forward, and didn't know how or why, and pressed back with equal force, causing Draco to open his mouth slightly and take the kiss deeper.  
  
His hands gripped her waist tightly, pulling her into him, and she gasped into his lips at the contact.  
  
She could hear students chatter in the halls, frantic to get to class. Class, however, was the furthest thing from her mind, as Draco took her bottom lip between his teeth and bit gently.  
  
"Oh, God..." she whispered, hardly capable of anything else, as his mouth went lower, brushing over her neck.   
  
She threw her hands around his neck and held on.  
  
He flitted his fingures under the hem of her shirt, as he distracted her effectively with his teeth and lips on the hollow of her throat.  
  
And suddenly, she saw Harry's face in front of her; disapproval evident in his eyes, and she saw Ron's shocked look, and... "Oh God, do that again..." she whisperend fervently, train of thought stopped short.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
He pulled his head up, face inches away from hers when she whispered his name. His eyes were fire and deep water; steel and warmth. Everything at once.  
  
She took air in deep, gulping breaths, staring back at him. Silence.  
  
His hands were on the wall at either side of her now. And damn, how did her hands get on his chest?  
  
I...class. I have to go to class..." she said, making a descision and pressing him gently away from her.  
  
He looked smug at her loss of coherence, and smirked.  
  
"Course you do. Run along then." he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She took another deep breath; not really at all surprised. Why shouldn't he say that?  
  
She said nothing else, however, just yanked open the closet door and breathed in the cool air of the hallway, as she tried to straighten herself out before heading to Potions.  
  
If anyone saw her come out, she didn't notice.  
  
Harry was waiting for her at the door to the classroom; eyes searching the hallways.  
  
"You're late." he said quietly, as she approached. She blushed. Somehow, Harry knew.  
  
"Sorry." she saw, shuffling inside and sitting in her chair between his and Ron's.   
  
Harry said nothing, but took his seat, barely glancing at Draco's empty one. 


End file.
